


Just Do It

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene needs a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It

.

“Just do it!”

“Like this?”

“Yessssss. Now a second finger...”

“You're really tight... It's going to be too big for you.”

“Larger things have come—”

“Please don't finish that thought.”

“ _Fucking hell!_ ”

“I found it! Just like the book said. _A swelling near the front—_ ”

“Forget the bloody book!”

“I'm in. Do you want—”

“Less talk, more shagging.”

“Shut your fucking mouth you dirty slut!”

“What the hell do—”

“I'm in you balls deep and your cock's hard enough to cut diamonds. You're mine, bitch.”

 

“Wasn't sure you had it in you.”

“Anytime, Guv. Have strap-on, will travel.”

“Thanks, Annie.”

.


End file.
